


Keep me next to you

by sephirothflame



Series: you belong with me (the doorman 'verse) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: When Jace decides it's time for Alec and Isabelle to meet Clary at a Champagne Enema concert, Alec decides he can't deal with this and invites Magnus (and unfortunately, Raphael) along to make the night have some redeeming qualities. It goes about as well as he expects.(Wherein Raphael isn't drunk enough for this and Alec is starting to think he's codependent.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of _Sephi is really bad at writing summaries, please just read it and maybe don't judge me_. This has been sitting on my drive forever but I didn't know what to do in the way of porn. Alec is going to get his cherry popped eventually, but Magnus has a plan.

“You spoil me,” Alec says without ever opening his eyes.

He can hear Magnus open the sliding glass door leading to the balcony and the soft sounds of his footsteps as he comes near. There’s a soft clinking sound before the warm, heavy weight of Magnus drops into his lap.

“You deserve it,” Magnus says, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. A second later he’s pressing something cool and stick to Alec’s lips, and Alec parts them eagerly and takes a bite. “You do love having things in your mouth, don’t you?”

Alec laughs softly and looks up at Magnus, chewing his cantaloupe slowly. “My jaw still aches and my mouth is dry and everything still kind of tastes like blueberries and latex. How the hell do you make it look so effortless?”

“I’ve choked on a lot of dick in my day,” Magnus says casually. He pops a grape from the decadent fruit tray he brought out into his mouth and grins wickedly, grinding his ass into Alec’s lap on the chaise. “And you have a lot of firsts to experience with me, gorgeous.”

“Shut up and feed me,” Alec says, his face flushing as he parts his lips for Magnus once again.

\--

They frot on the couch, Magnus straddling Alec’s thighs, his long fingers curled around both of them as they rock their hips together. Time seems to slow down between them, nothing mattering except for the slow slide of their lips together and the breathless noise Magnus makes.

Alec comes with a startled noise as his phone starts blasting Beyonce.

Magnus laughs and presses a kiss to his lips, nipping gently and moaning. “Do you need to get that?”

Wiping his sweaty palm on his chest, Alec grabs his phone and groans. “It’s Izzy.”

“Answer it,” Magnus murmurs softly, and it sounds an awful lot like an order. He doesn’t look malicious, not really, though he doesn’t stop the slow stroking of his own cock and he presses open mouthed kisses to Alec’s neck.

Hesitantly, Alec does. He flushes and hopes the slick sound of Magnus stroking himself isn’t loud enough to be picked up by his microphone. “Hey, Iz, what’s up?”

“ _I know you work tomorrow, but Jace just promised his girlfriend we’d go to her friend’s gig and I don’t want to go see a band called Champagne Enema by myself_ ,” Isabelle whines into the phone.

It takes Alec’s brain a moment to process the words, especially with the distracting way Magnus is kissing his throat. “Jace has a girlfriend?”

“ _You officially spend too much time at work or with your boyfriend_ ,” Isabelle huffs. “ _That artist girl who makes him go one all those coffee dates but doesn’t put out._ ”

“She called me your boyfriend,” Magnus murmurs into Alec’s skin, kissing a spot just below his ear.

Alec sighs softly and closes his eyes. “Her, yeah,” he says, though he’s only vaguely sure of who his sister means. Jace spends time with lots of girls, but if he wants this one to meet Alec and Isabelle she must be serious even if she’s not putting out. “I should be home by the time you get out of class. We can talk about it then?”

“ _Oh, are you busy?”_ Isabelle asks, and Alec can almost hear the wicked grin.

Alec hangs up on his sister and tosses his phone to the side. He’s sure he’ll get a dozen texts telling him how rude he’s being, but he doesn’t care right now. He’s more interested in the man who stroked himself through Alec’s entire phone conversation and is looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

“Can I get a hand now?” Magnus asks.

Laughing and kissing Magnus, Alec is more than happy to give him exactly what he needs.

\--

“So, did you have any plans for today?” Alec asks.

“Not really,” Magnus sighs softly. He rubs his nose against Alec’s in a sweet Eskimo kiss and sighs softly. “I figured we could do this all day.”

Their legs are tangled together, faces close enough to trade lazy kisses if they want to. There’s an empty bottle of wine on the bedside table and both of Magnus’ cats are purring happily on the pillows. It’s warm and lazy and so blissfully happy and Alec thinks it’s far too soon into their relationship for his chest to tighten the way it is.

“I like this plan,” Alec says. He closes his eyes and lets himself be lost in Magnus’ warmth.

\--

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Isabelle pouts when Alec walks through their apartment door. She’s still got her boots on, feet propped up on their secondhand coffee table though she knows it annoys her brothers, so she can’t have gotten home much before Alec.

Alec rolls his eyes and hangs up his coat. “Give me a second,” he says, going to his room to drop off his bag and take off his boots. He’s not surprised that Isabelle follows him, or when she throws herself down on his bed dramatically. “What are we going to do about Jace? What if he’s in _love_?”

“We should be happy for him?” Alec asks, dropping down into his desk chair heavily. “Jace is allowed to have emotions more complicated than hunger occasionally.”

“The joke is less funny when Jace isn’t here to whine about you being a dick,” Isabelle says, frowning, and Alec actually kind of agrees with her. “I found her Instagram. She posts a lot of pictures of them together. It’s kind of cute, Jace falling for someone so Basic.”

“Iz, you drink more pumpkin spice lattes than the rest of the apartment building combined,” Alec says. He smiles, even when she throws his pillow at him.

“She wears Uggs and leggings,” Isabelle huffs. She props herself up onto her elbows and stares at Alec with a pout. “I thought we universally agreed I’m the cute sibling, how is it I’m the only one not dating anyone?”

“Because you’re borderline bisexual and refuse to settle for anyone who doesn’t recognize your brilliance?” Alec offers.

Isabelle makes a contemplative noise and flops back down onto Alec’s bed. “I do deserve to be worshipped…”

\--

“So, are we thinking serious or not?” Lydia asks, passing Alec a still warm Americano. “Come on, spill.”

Alec moans as he takes his first sip and lets his eyes slip shut. “I’m serious about this coffee.”

Lydia nudges his side gently with her elbow, but she’s grinning. “You know what I mean.”

“That’s assault,” Alec says. He holds up his coffee, “and this is bribery. I’m telling Victor.”

“Victor,” Lydia says darkly, huffing. “You’d think the Board would know he’s incompetent by now and just give me his job.”

Alec sighs wistfully, but they both know that will never happen. Not any time soon, in any case. “I’m hoping serious, but we’ll see.”

“Good for you,” Lydia says, and “I’m happy for you.” That she sounds like she genuinely means it makes Alec’s face flush and he takes a sip of his coffee and hopes she doesn’t notice.

\--

_meet @ bar 7pm_ Jace texts, followed by a location. It sounds familiar, but Alec isn’t quite sure why. _be nice to Clary._

_I’m always nice_ , Isabelle sends back, and Alec can imagine the pout on her lips as she says the words. She might come across as overbearing and a lot to deal with, but she generally is a nice person. Just a little intimidating. Not that Alec has room to talk, he guesses.

_I regret everything about this_ , Alec adds to the group message.

_Fuck you_ , Jace replies, and Alec grins.

\--

It’s not until Alec is standing outside the bar with Izzy’s arm looped through his own that he realizes why it sounded so familiar. _Champagne Enema, tonight_!! Is written on a sign tacked to the window in bright lettering and Alec wrinkles his nose despite himself.

He likes Simon as a person, he really does most of the time, but he makes a lot of choices Alec cannot support. Like using cinnamon Febreze to hide the smell of his pot smoking or the fact he changes the name of his band to something increasingly worse every other week until they find _the right one_.

“Well, this looks interesting,” Isabelle says. She tips her head to the side, eyeing the sign, before she reaches for the door. “Well, they can’t sound worse than their name does…”

Alec isn’t sure if he agrees, because he’s never actually seen Simon perform while he was sober. He normally gets drunk the moment he arrives with Lydia and tries to be supportive from the back of whatever dive bar will host them that week. Simon never seems to mind.

Jace is sitting at a table near center stage, his attention entirely focused on the pretty redhead he’s sitting next to, his body leaning in towards her. He actually startles when Alec drags a chair out to drop into and he has the nerve to send Alec a dark look, like he interrupted something important.

“Hi,” Isabelle says, nearly bouncing in her seat, her arm flying across the table. “I’m Izzy. You’re hair looks amazing even without filters, is that your natural color?”

Clary seems mildly alarmed, but she takes Isabelle’s hand and shakes it anyways. “Um, yes? I get it from my mom.” She looks kind of bemused. “Jace warned me you’d probably stalk me through Instagram,”

“It’s not stalking if you’re doing it to protect someone,” Isabelle says, shrugging her shoulders. She doesn’t look remotely guilty, and if Clary was expecting her to, she doesn’t let it show.

“Right,” Clary says, a mildly amused smile on her face. She looks at Alec and her smile falters. “You must be Alec, then?”

Alec is never sure what to say to people he doesn’t know, let alone the train of girls Jace drags through his life. “Yeah.”

“Alec just has resting bitch face,” Jace says, dismissively. He kicks Alec under the table and shoots him a warning glance. “You get used to it. He can be funny, every now and then.”

“I need to hit the head,” Alec says, standing up suddenly. His chair clatters and the entire table looks up at him in confusion. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sometimes he’s just a little strange,” Isabelle says as Alec walks away. “He means well…”

\--

Alec washes his hands and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He bites his lip and tries to calm his breathing. He doesn’t know why it bothers to see this girl with Jace or if he’s just annoyed at having to sit through another one of Simon’s shows when he could be with Magnus getting laid right now.

He’s waited twenty five years to have sex, he should be enjoying it every waking minute. He knows it makes him selfish. He knows but he doesn’t care. He’s irrationally irritable and it’s the first thing he can blame it on.

Before he lets himself talk himself out of it, Alec pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Magnus’ number. It only rings three times before Magnus picks up.

“ _Hey, gorgeous,_ ” Magnus says, “ _I thought you had plans tonight_.”

“I do,” Alec says. He rubs his face. “I can’t explain it. I’ve been up since three this morning and I’m exhausted. Do you want to come see a band called Champagne Enema? My siblings are here.”

Magnus is quiet for a moment, as if considering it. “ _Well, Raphael and I were going to go to a taqueria, but that sounds fun, too. Sure. What time does it start_?”

Alec looks at his watch and sighs. “Like, half an hour maybe?”

“ _Send me the address_ ,” Magnus says, and he sounds more amused than inconvenienced. Alec hopes that’s a good thing. “ _I’ll be there as soon as I can_.”

“Thanks, Magnus,” Alec mumbles.

“ _Anything for you, darling_ ,” Magnus says, and Alec can almost believe he means it.

\--

Simon nearly trips as he makes his way onto the small stage in the corner of the bar, and his face lights up when he sees Alec sitting with Clary in the very front. He makes an _I’m watching you_ gesture before Maureen shoves his shoulder playfully and Eric taps out a quick rimshot.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Alec says to Isabelle, leaning in close. “Why do we have to make Jace happy?”

“Because you’ve missed the last two Taco Tuesdays and we’re trying to be supportive of Jace acting like a normal human being,” Isabelle says back. She taps her house margarita to Alec’s rum and coke and grins. “Champagne Enema can’t be that bad.”

Alec makes a noise and Isabelle thwacks him in the side gently. “I’m normally shitfaced when I come,” Alec admits. “They always play at bars with really cheap beer.”

Clary and Jace are too busy staring into each other’s souls, Alec guesses, for them to notice the world going on around them. Not that Alec can say much, because there’s a soft touch to his shoulder and he turns around so fast he hits Magnus’ mouth his his forehead.

“Fuck,” Magnus says, bringing his hand to his mouth. “I bit my tongue!”

“I am so sorry,” Alec says. He stands up so suddenly that his seat clatters and he can feel everyone at the table look at him. It’s still not louder than the sound of bass and drums, but Alec feels his skin flushing. “Are you okay?”

Isabelle looks up and Alec can’t read her expression. “Yeah, you probably shouldn’t sneak up on people.”

“Magnus!” Clary says. Suddenly, all the attention is taken off Alec and he’s grateful for it but he’s confused. Very confused. “What are you doing here?”

“How do _you_ know Magnus?” Alec asks accusingly. For a brief moment, he has an irrational fear of this red head who won’t put out for Jace because he’s finally met a girl with standards rolling around in Magnus’ bed instead.

“We go way back,” Magnus says. He touches the small of Alec’s back and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. “Her mother actually did the paintings in the lobby at Babylon Towers.”

“While this is quant, I suggest we sit down so the people in the back can enjoy this racket,” Raphael says dryly.

Alec had almost forgotten Raphael was with Magnus, had hoped that maybe Magnus would leave him to enjoy tacos in peace. He drops back into his seat and pats the spot next to him half-heartedly. It puts Magnus next to Clary, which he doesn’t object to, but forces Raphael to sit between Jace and Isabelle.

The good news is, as much of an ass that Raphael is, Alec is still sure Isabelle can eat him alive.

“So this is a triple date now?” Jace asks, frowning.

Raphael eyes Jace with disinterest and huffs. “Dios, I don’t think there is enough tequila in the world for me to take you home.”

“Good, because he’s taken,” Clary says. She puts her hand on Jace’s protectively, and her pout is almost adorable. She reminds Alec of a much younger Isabelle, without the screaming fits in Spanish and the discovery of thigh high boots. “We’re trying to support Simon tonight so _shh_.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says to Magnus.

Magnus just covers Alec’s hand with his own and signals for the waitress to come over. “Don’t be, darling.”

\--

Later, when the show is over and the table is covered in empty glasses and the gear is stowed away, Simon drags a chair to their table and squeezes in between Raphael and Isabelle. Up close, his eyes are red and so are his cheeks but he doesn’t smell like cinnamon for a change. “You guys came!”

“I told you I would,” Clary says. Her cheeks are flushed from the fruity monstrosities she’s been having all night. “Did you know you work with my boyfriend’s brother?”

“Aha,” Raphael says, frowning. “I knew I recognized you. You always harass me when I visit Magnus.”

“Dude, it’s not harassment if I’m doing my job,” Simon says. He rests his cheek on his palm and looks at Raphael contemplatively. “Are you the side chick, or is Alec? Because you visit awfully late at night but he takes Alec on _dates._ Like real ones.”

“Simon!” Alec hisses. He kicks him under the table.

“I can assure you I don’t have a side chick,” Magnus says, amused.

Jace points his Corona at Magnus - which might have been Raphael’s Corona judging by the dark look Jace is receiving - and says, “don’t think you’ve escaped the shovel talk just yet. Because it’s coming. Alec is a goddamn queen and you better treat him like one.”

“Don’t - don’t call me that,” Alec says, wrinkling his nose.

“Alec liked to be the Queen of Hearts so he could cut off people’s heads and Izzy was Red Riding Hood and I obviously got to be Robin Hood,” Jace says and Alec would kick him if he could reach him.

“We didn’t have a lot of playdates with other kids growing up,” Isabelle explains, laughing behind her hand. “And there were like six movies Mom didn’t think would corrupt us as adults.”

“And somehow _Alice in Wonderland_ made the cut?” Simon asks.

“Where the hell is this conversation even heading?” Alec asks, hiding his face in his hands. “Jace, stop. Just stop.”

“Aw, I like getting to know these things about you,” Magnus says playfully. His chair is close enough he can rest his arm on the back of Alec’s, his body a warm, heavy weight at Alec’s side. It’s oddly comforting even in the warmth of the bar. “You’re always so serious.”

Alec means to glower at Magnus but somehow ends up kissing him instead. Life is confusing, especially when one is a little drunk.

Raphael wrinkles his nose and curses in Spanish. “I need a drink,” he says, standing up.

Simon perks up, standing up as well. “That sounds like a great idea! I’m parched. All I’ve had is water all night.”

For a moment, Raphael looks like he’s going to object, but he rolls his eyes and heads to the bar with Simon on his heels.

“I could use another margarita,” Isabelle says, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Watch my purse,” she says, and Alec watches her sway her way to the bar and lean into Raphael’s side with too much touching to be casual.

“When I asked if this was a threesome I literally did not intend for Isabelle to bang the dude who kept calling me an asshole all night,” Jace says, wrinkling his nose. He looks at Clary and nearly pouts. “Please don’t break up with me because my family is crazy.”

“You’ve met my mom,” Clary says, more amused than anything. “If you can handle my crazy, I can handle yours.”

“You only say that because this is your first time experiencing it,” Alec says. He fidgets with his glass and sighs heavily. “If you’re still around in a few months, maybe you’ll get the joy of a Lightwood family Christmas.”

“Is that something I get to look forward to?” Magnus asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Something clenches tight in Alec’s chest and he has to fight the urge to pull away from Magnus’ reassuring touch. He regrets making the joke at all, because the idea that he’s never going to be able to make those kinds of plans with Magnus hurts in ways it shouldn’t. He’s never going to be allowed to have Magnus around Max and he’s never going to get to take him on those horrible, forced family trips to the Alps or have him over for those awkward family dinners his mother insists on.

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, but Jace cuts him off with, “dude, you never make plans further out than the amount of time that you’ve been with someone.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Magnus says, frowning.

“You guys have been together, what, two weeks? That means you can only make plans two weeks in the future. Anything more than that you’re being clingy and weird.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says, forcing himself to lean into Magnus’ touch. “Jace gets weirdly philosophical when he drinks.”

“And he cleans,” Clary chimes in. “The last time we had dinner at my apartment, we drank a whole bottle of wine and he vacuumed while I slept. It was _weird_.”

“There is nothing I can say in my defense that won’t get me couched,” Jace says amicably.

“You have to be having sex to be getting couched,” Alec mutters.

“Jace!” Clary says, cheeks flushing even brighter than Alec would have thought possible considering how much she’s had to drink. “I can’t believe you would tell people about our relationship!”

“Right, biscuit, it was great to see you, but I think this is my cue to leave,” Magnus says. He knocks back the last bit of his Manhattan, pulls out his phone and stands up. “Darling?”

Alec is more than willing to accompany Magnus outside of the stuffy heat of the bar into the humid heat of Brooklyn and away from Jace’s sputtering defense. He does hope he didn’t break up Jace and Clary, but right now he just needs space to breathe and he can’t do it here.

\--

“Are you sure Elias isn’t going to mind picking us up?” Alec asks. His hand is warm in Magnus’ own and he squeezes gently to reassure himself they’re still okay.

“He is used to my nocturnal habits,” Magnus says flippantly. “If I need him before noon on any given day, I usually have to warn him advance. But he gets very nice vacation packages.”

“That sounds nice,” Alec says. He doesn’t even qualify for holiday pay because he’s not full time, but it doesn’t seem like the appropriate sort of thing to bring up to Magnus. They’re just leaning against the side of the bar, away from the flow of traffic, and Alec wouldn’t mind doing this all night. It’s nice. Magnus is nice. “I’m sorry, about earlier.”

“Whatever for?” Magnus asks. He turns his head to look at Alec and there is genuine concern on his face. “Alec, on our first date you told me what your parents’ did to you. I would never pressure you into something you weren’t comfortable with. I have no desire to meet your parents until you are ready for it to happen, if you ever are.”

“You are definitely a better boyfriend than I am,” Alec says. He looks out at the street, watching the passing cars and sighs. “I get jealous, sometimes, because I have low self-esteem. That’s what my mom’s fancy therapists said. I don’t like sharing _my_ people. I don’t… I don’t like to be replaced.”

“That explains the little face you make every time you see Raphael,” Magnus says. He sighs. “Is it enough to assure you I’ve never been sexually intimate with him, nor Clary?”

“I wish it was,” Alec admits quietly, “but I doubt it. I know there’s a lot of open ended relationships in the gay community, and I know you’re bisexual and you’ve had partners in the past. You’re my first ever, really, and I’m trying really hard not to be clingy.”

Magnus is quiet for a moment, just resting his cheek against Alec’s shoulder and breathing deep. “So we need to establish an open line of communication,” he says, eventually. “It will be hard, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

A familiar dark car makes it’s way down the street and Alec is strangely relieved to see it. “Is it okay if I come home with you tonight?”

“Of course,” Magnus says. He has an amused smile on his face and he squeezes Alec’s hand in his own. “You don’t have a change of clothes, though. We could stop by your place first if you’d like?”

Alec’s heart jackhammers in his chest and he says _no_ with more force than he needs to. He can’t let Magnus see the old building he lives in, with it’s broken elevator and the bars on the windows. The neighborhood is better now than it’s been in a long time, Alec likes most of his neighbors that he’s met, but the culture shock might just remind Magnus exactly what he’s banging.

“No,” Alec says, softer. “It’s fine. We can just stay naked.”

Magnus quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t force the issue. “I will never say no to having you naked in my bed, darling.”

\--

“I probably should have said goodnight to Izzy,” Alec comments idly. He leans against the counter and watches Magnus divvy up a tupperware of homemade cat food with a fond smile. It feels alarmingly domestic, considering this is only their fourth date. Alec isn’t even sure if this technically counts as a date. “Raphael won’t be upset you left him?”

Magnus makes a humming sound and drops the plastic container in the sink. “Maybe,” he says, moving in close and touching Alec’s hips, leaning in for a kiss. “But I doubt he’ll be going home alone tonight."

Alec wrinkles his nose. “Izzy likes men who like to be dominated,” he says. Magnus’ lips are soft and sweet, slightly tacky from his chapstick. “She’d go home with Simon before she went home with Raphael, I think. And she’d break Simon in half.”

“Raphael is a kinky bastard, but he prefers to be on the giving end,” Magnus says. He wraps his arms around Alec’s waist and sighs happily, his cheek against Alec’s shoulder. “You said you were tired. Did you want to go straight to bed?”

Alec touches the small of Magnus’ back. His heart thuds in his chest, nervous excitement flooding his body at how forward he’s being, before sliding down and groping Magnus’ ass gently. “I mean, we _could_ do that…”

Magnus grins.

\--

Magnus’ sheets are blood red and silky smooth against his naked skin. Alec could get used to the feeling, though he would miss his well worn flannel sheets in the Winter, he thinks. He could definitely get used to the feeling of Magnus pressing him back into the mattress and kissing down his chest slowly.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Magnus says, practically purring. His eyes are blown out and his cheeks are flushed and it’s just from a few drinks and a few short kisses between the kitchen and the bedroom. “Fuck what your brother says about being creepy, I’m going to keep you _forever_.”

It’s probably too soon for forever, but Alec likes the sound of it. A lot.

He also likes the sound Magnus’ makes when Alec’s dick is in his mouth. He only feels a little bad when he runs his fingers through Magnus’ hair and pushes down gently. Alec can feel Magnus’ breath on his stomach, his soft laughter warm on his stomach as he willingly goes. He rests his chin on Alec’s hip and looks at him like he’s something precious.

“You’re the first person I’ve wanted to keep around for more than a booty call in a long time,” Magnus says earnestly.

Alec has no idea what to do with that information. He props himself up on his elbows and tries not to squirm under Magnus’ gaze. “So maybe we can talk about me getting an elevator key? At least the service elevator, so I don’t have to sneak into the main one?”

Magnus stares up at Alec with an amused grin. “I suppose I could talk to the doorman and have one made, just for you.” He kisses Alec’s hip and reaches for the strip of condoms. “In the morning. Relax, darling.”

Not knowing what else to do, Alec drops back onto the mattress and spreads his thighs wide. He should feel guilty for being on the receiving end again, but he’s not sure he’s ready to embarrass himself trying to give Magnus head again. He hasn’t had enough to drink for that.

The condom is surprisingly cold when Magnus rolls it down the length of his cock, but it’s chased with the warmth of his mouth and Alec can’t help but moan. He tries to arch his hips up but Magnus rests his forearm across his hips and pushes down. Alec can take a hint, even if he doesn’t like it. Anything to keep the warm, wet feeling of Magnus around his cock.

“Good boy,” Magnus says. He kisses along the length of Alec’s cock, mouthing wetly at the head and tracing his tongue around the ridge. It’s an excellent distraction, enough that Alec doesn’t question the soft _snick_ of the lube being opened or the sweet scent of strawberries filling the room.

There’s a gentle suction at the head of his cock at the same time something slick spreads him open and rubs against his rim.

Alec clenches tightly, reflexively, and tries to squirm away. “Magnus!”

“Darling,” Magnus says, and he sound apologetic. “Should I have asked first? I was hoping if you were relaxed, it would make it easier…”

Alec has no idea how to answer that question. He doesn’t feel violated, not really, but he feels like he should have been warned at the very least. Alec hasn’t even showered in almost twenty hours and he’s sure he smells like stale sweat between his uniform and the club. He’s suddenly incredibly self-conscious about having Magnus between his legs and he fights the urge to pull away.

“Do normal people shower first?” Alec asks. “I mean, before they have sex. If you’re going to put it in me shouldn’t we both be clean? I don’t even know if…” His voice trails off when he realizes Magnus is looking at him with fond amusement that looks an awful lot like incredulousness. “What?”

“If your musk offended me, I would let you know,” Magnus says, amused. “Believe me, I have no problem speaking my mind. And I had no intention of _sticking it in you_ tonight.”

“Oh,” Alec says, and he feels pretty dumb. "Then what were you trying to do?"

“Tell me,” Magnus says, kissing Alec’s hip softly, reassuringly. “Do you finger yourself?” He’s expecting an answer, but Alec can’t find the words as his face flushes and he shakes his head. “Okay. So this will be a little uncomfortable, but you can tell me to stop. I want you to get used to having something inside of you.”

Alec wants to ask what happens if he doesn’t, but he doesn’t want to ruin this relationship and have it come crashing down around him before it’s even made it off the ground. He wonders if Magnus would let Alec fuck him, or if Magnus is one of those exclusive tops like he stumbles across in porn. Licking his lips, Alec nods his head. “Okay,” he says, eventually. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Magnus says. He wraps his fingers around Alec’s cock and strokes slowly, willing him back to hardness. “Just relax. Can I try to finger you?”

“Yeah,” Alec says, his face flushing. He shifts on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He wants to apologize for ruining the mood, but he knows Magnus will just shush him and say _nonsense_. It’s probably a good thing Alec is with someone who knows what they want and what they’re doing because Alec doesn’t have a freaking clue.

He knows he likes the way Magnus’ mouth forms a little _o_ when it wraps around his cock, and the soft humming sound he makes as he closes his eyes. Alec likes Magnus’ bed and his cats and he likes the little dates they’ve gone on even though the first one caused him enough stress he still wants to drink just thinking about it. Alec really likes Magnus. Enough to trust him with all of this.

This time, Alec is expecting the gentle press of Magnus’ finger. His breath still catches in his chest and he clenches, but Magnus pets his hip and keeps bobbing his head slowly and it’s easy to get lost in the feeling. He curls his fingers in the sheets and wills himself to relax.

Magnus teases slick fingers along his rim, massaging the tight muscle gently. He presses his finger in slowly, to the first knuckle, and it isn’t nearly as bad as Alec was expecting. It’s strange, but not bad, and Alec breathes a sigh of relief. Magnus takes his time work the rest of his finger in and it feels nice. Not as nice as the feeling of his cock pressing against Magnus’ throat, but Alec doesn’t think anything can beat that feeling.

Alec comes with Magnus’ finger moving slowly inside of him and his mouth wrapped around his cock. “Fuck!”

Magnus pulls off slowly, though he doesn’t pull his finger out. He looks amused. “You were a little high strung tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says, face flushing. It’s hard to concentrate when Magnus is finger fucking him slowly. “Are you gonna - do you want me to - ?”

“You’ll need to be more specific,” Magnus says. He teases a second finger against Alec’s rim and it slides in alarmingly easy. How much lube had he used? Or was Alec just that easy all along? “You’ll have to learn to use your words, darling, if you want something in particular.”

Except the more Magnus fucks him with his fingers, the less Alec finds he minds. It’s distracting in a good way, a pleasant stretch that he thinks he could get used to. He doesn’t know if he’ll feel that way when it’s time to take Magnus’ cock, but he’s willing to try.

“I like this,” Alec says, eventually. He means it. “But I wanna make you come.”

“You’re a very thoughtful lover,” Magnus says. He actually sighs when he eases his fingers out of Alec’s ass, wiping his hand on his own thigh. He pulls Alec’s condom off and ties it, dropping it over the side of the bed before straddling his thighs. He leans in and kisses Alec softly, nipping at his lower lip. “I’m all yours.”

That he doesn’t expect Alec to blow him is both disheartening and a huge relief. He rocks his hips into Alec’s fist and moans into their messy kisses and Alec never wants it to end.

\--

“Magnus,” Alec says. He whispers, even though they’re alone in the dark, but it feels right. “Magnus, there’s a condom on the floor.”

Magnus groans and tightens his grip around Alec’s waist. “I knew I forgot something,” he says, but he makes no attempt to move.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec says, exasperated. “What if one of the cats chokes on it? Let me go and I’ll take care of it.”

“I’ve got it,” Magnus says. Slowly, he unwraps himself from around Alec and rolls off the bed. His feet don’t make much noise on the hardwood, though Alec can easily follow the sound of his grumbling. “You were on my side of the bed, anyway.”

Alec debates rolling into the warm spot Magnus left behind but settles for spreading out as far as he can on Mangus’ side. He waits for Magnus to make his way back to the bed and grins tiredly at him in the dark. “Mine.”

Magnus slaps Alec’s naked ass and climbs over him, back into his warm spot. “I’m sure you’d be a great trophy wife, but I’m more of a cock ring than wedding ring kind of guy.”

Alec has no idea what the hell that means and he’s glad Magnus can’t see his blush in the dark. He squirms close and presses a tired kiss to his lips. “Key card, then cock ring.”

“Deal,” Magnus says, and even through his exhaustion he sounds wicked.

Alec has no idea what he’s getting himself into but he doesn’t think he minds.


End file.
